


ocean Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Outer Space, also kinda - Freeform, could be klance if u squint, everyone but lance is just mentioned, keith and lance are paralleled a little in the fic, no idea what to tag and its showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At some point, opening his eyes became difficult. A chore, if you will. Lance could stay with his eyes closed for years if he allowed them to. That’s what it feels like in space. Like his eyes have been closed for years and years.





	ocean Eyes

At some point, opening his eyes became difficult. A chore, if you will. Lance could stay with his eyes closed for years if he allowed them to. That’s what it feels like in space. Like his eyes have been closed for years and years.

 

Lance had dreamed of going to the stars back on Earth, before this mess of a war. His eyes were wide open then, cerulean eyes filled with lights, shining. Now, his eyes are dark and damp, begging to be grounded.

 

His team don’t understand. They  _ can’t _ understand. How could they, when they all have a place up here, something that keeps them sane and supported. Something that keeps them here.

 

Pidge, knowledge and intellect amazing enough to build and create things beyond anyone’s imagination. Skills of a genius, keeping her enemies wary and her friends proud. Her brother and the family she’s made in space loving her unconditionally.

 

Hunk, his culinary expertise and the constant praise because of it. His engineering and ability to make the things that keep the team ticking. His kindness and capability to make anyone cheer up with just a smile. The friends he’s made in Pidge, the balmera, the other aliens that they’ve met who, usually, immediately take a liking to him.

 

Allura and Coran, all they’ve known is space. They’ve been up here with no knowledge of the Earth he loves for thousands of years. They could never even hope to understand.

 

Shiro, his brother Keith, and the rest of the team who supports him. The fact that even if he has been broken and beaten down, everyone will stand behind him and help him lead them wherever. He’s their leader, no matter what.

 

Keith, everything. Everything keeps him up here. His head is so far up Lance doubts he even understands how to come back down. His whole life is up in the stars. His mother, his brother, his team (both the blades and Voltron). Back on Earth, he had been cast out by the Garrison, kicked out into the desert with nothing but the clothes on his back and the determination to find Shiro again. He never belonged down there, grounded like a bird with his wings clipped. He was never meant to be on Earth like Lance was. Maybe that’s why they were so contrasted. Red and blue, fire and ice, a leader and an extra, up in the stars and meant to be on the ground. 

 

Lance, nothing. He finds himself waking at the most random moments of the night, hands reaching forward as if they could touch the soil that isn’t there. Eyes shining, but not like before. Now, shining with unspilled tears. Sometimes, on the nights where they failed a mission, or he missed a shot that could've been so crucial, he’ll try to remember his family’s faces.

 

It’s difficult. He’s so far away and his head has been stuck so high that sometimes he can’t even remember what his brothers and sisters look like. What his  _ mother _ looks like. 

 

And it hurts. It hurts so much and it makes his heart clench and his stomach sink to the floor. It makes him curl up and cry, begging to go home.

 

But he can’t. He knows he can’t, there’s a universe to save and he knows that even though sometimes it seems like the team doesn’t need him, deep down he knows that he needs to pilot, needs to be their sharpshooter.

 

But now, they’re going to Earth for real. Galra might be on their tail, or maybe even  _ ahead _ of them, which is even  _ more _ terrifying for Lance to think about.

 

He has the chance to see his family again, and it’s like the light at the end of a tunnel.  An extremely long, dangerous tunnel. But what if it’s just an illusion?

 

What if, when the team gets to the planet that Lance had longed to even  _ see _ , it’s completely destroyed? What if the galra had managed to beat them in the race to Earth? What if the once beautiful planet made of careful blues, greens, and whites has been turned molten and barren of all life?

 

Lance suppresses a shudder. Sitting in Red’s seat while the rest of the team slept in their own lions had seemed like a good way to calm himself when he had once again woken up shaken, eyes racing, but now he was starting to regret it.

 

The team wasn’t even half way to Earth, but they had stopped on a nearby planet for some much needed rest. The Galra had attacked them the previous day, and they needed time to work out a proper plan.

 

His eyes are full of stars. The galaxy above him fills him to the brim to the point of choking, overflowing as he lets tears stream down his cheeks, cold and uncaring to the multitude of emotions he’s experiencing. Tears don’t care why they’re being formed, they just fall.

 

The sky seemed to be bathed in red light. He knew that it was because he was inside the Red Lion, where everything was washed in the same red hue that sometimes plugged his mouth and nose shut.

 

The red was inescapable, always chasing him wherever he goes. Once upon a time,  _ he _ had been chasing that red, that red that was always better than him, a better pilot, a better paladin, a better  _ everything _ .

 

And he still can’t catch up. Except, now that red has taken a different form. Lance can’t put his finger on what exactly has changed or how, but something is slightly off kilter from how things used to be.

 

Now, he sits in the seat that used to belong to the boy he keeps trying to catch up to with his knees pressed tight to his chest while his knee digs into the cheek leaning against it. His pants are getting wet, Lance thinks distantly. The red of the lion he sits in drowns him in a way the galaxy doesn’t, washes him inside and out until all he can see is red for miles and miles.

 

It isn’t anything like how Blue was. With her kind, comforting purrs at the back of his head. The soft blues that enveloped him whenever he decided to take a walk around the castle on the bad nights where found himself at the hanger. Those blues reminded him of home, how he and his siblings would rough house in the chilling waters of Varadero, occasionally knocking him underwater, completely immersing him in his element. Red, is silent.

 

He opens his eyes. The galaxy is still there, still bathed in scarlet, still waiting for him to leave. Why are you still here, Earthling? it seems to say. He doesn’t know when he let his eyes close, when he let his memories and emotions overcome him.

 

He scrubs at his eyes, and pushed the seat away from the control station it was previously at. Standing, he taking one last glance at the starry sky, and feels the gaping hole in his chest widen. 

 

The bags under his eyes seem to belong to someone older than he, but that’s what happens when the cosmos themselves decide to steal someone of the Earth.

 

Lance decides that he’ll have space cereal for breakfast in the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Life goes on bro. Even if it feels like something is completely weighing you down, time still passes. Lance feels he belongs on Earth and that he's stuck in the sky. He'll have cereal for breakfast. Time goes on.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This is half vent and half character study but the quality is "six year old writing about their day."
> 
> ALSO title is not related to that one billie eyelash song I just liked how Lance's eyes are blue and I'm writing about how he's "supposed" to be on earth and earth has many oceans! I'm shutting up now.


End file.
